


Darkwing Duck hates Gizmoduck, but not for long!

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Flirting, French Kissing, Hugs, Identity, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Public Display of Affection, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Superheroes, Swearing, Tension, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I've been gone for a while, I'm better at Yandere / Stalker things, excuses excuses. Judge me on my work. Speaking of which, typical superman and batman make out... But with ducks.





	Darkwing Duck hates Gizmoduck, but not for long!

Somewhere on the rooftops of St. Canard.

Fenton Crackshell didn't want to hate Darkwing Duck. Fenton didn't want to fight a fellow superhero. He just wanted to have someone to help him with his work. The robotic superhero thought they would have a common ground merely for heroics. This wasn't the case. Crackshell did not hate the purple dressed duck, but it was difficult to like someone who seemingly hates one for no reason. 

Drake Mallard didn't understand why Gizmo Duck in his city. Drake didn't want to get into a fight with him today. He just wanted to do his work and let it be that. The caped hero thought this fellow superhero could understand that. This wasn't the case. Mallard couldn't understand why the taller duck had chosen to brother him today. 

"Listen, You may have the good graces of the public eye but I am JUST as much of a hero as you. Toaster!" The former actor hissed his spat words. The scientist held up his hands to display no ill will or threat. The taller man nervously bumbled, "I wasn't implying that you were any less of a hero!" Darkwing Duck put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. He narrowed his eyes to Gizmoduck. Gizmo Duck rubbed the back of his head, looking off. "Get out of my city, Fucko. Before I disassemble that suit, personally." The Mallard huffed a mild threat. 

The mechanical armored sir chuckled to himself, "It's not going to be that easy to get me out of my armor on the first date, Mr. Dark, Brooding, and Mysterious." The said Mr. Dark, Brooding, and Mysterious blinked in surprise. DW coughed up a few words in reply, "Why thank you, but shouldn't it be "Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"" The part cyborg was still looking off. Still talking to himself but hearing the reply. His response was a nod and "You are the last two... Wait." Fenton Crackshell quickly snapped out of his somewhat aware daydream state. 

The mild mannered duck panicked in his fumbling, "Listen, I can't... We are both super heroes, I cannot date any... No. Let me try again, You are really attractiv... Please forget anything I said! It never happened. Alright?" Everyone's favorite duck batman took a mock pondering pose, pretending to think over his choice. The Duck Knight grinned mischievously before childishly laughing, "Nope, You admitted I am handsome. You can't take it back!" Darkwing Duck turned around and started walking away. He chipped in a insulting sing song tone, "♪~ Hey everyone, Gizmoduck thinks I'm attractive!!~♪"

Gizmoduck breathed out in stress, "Please don't be so childish, we are both grown men." He slowly rolled after the shorter duck, catching up quickly. Drake started to skip faster, as a means to add salt to the wounds. Fenton was getting a little bit done with this mallardy. Crackshell grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in. Mallard turned around too quickly, resulting in their bills touching. Doctor Crackshell closed his eyes and kissed deeper. The Actor wrapped his arms around the metal suit and kissed back just as deeply. 

They quickly pulled away from each other, looking at one another with wide eyes. The two birds began to back away from each other and realize they had just made out. DW aimed his grappling hook, speaking in a way that sounded far less threatening or intimidating than he planned, "THIS NEVER HAPPEN." Gizmo Duck attempted to prepare to rocket off, nodding furiously. Both men left in opposite directions. That, however, wouldn't be the last time they saw another. Not by a lot of long shot. 

The End


End file.
